Mad Halloween
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic and Penny take the Loud Twins trick or treating for Halloween, but must also protect Inspector Gadget when Dr. Claw hires Swiss Army to do the man in. Meanwhile; Fishfins operates his own haunted house at home.
1. Halloween

In Toon Manor; Penny was looking at her own reflection and was dressed like Black Widow.

"Yeah, this'll do." said Penny.

Duncan came by and saw this.

"Whoa who shrunk Natasha?" asked Duncan.

Penny turned to Duncan.

"Nope, just me." said Penny.

"Oh, so what's going on anyways?" said Duncan.

"Me and Sonic are taking the Loud twins trick or treating." said Penny.

"I see, where is he anyways?" said Duncan.

"Getting a costume." said Penny.

The two heard some loud stepping and walked outside and saw a Hulkbuster armor walking to the door before stopping in it's tracks.

The armor then opened up revealing Sonic was inside of it before exiting the armor.

"Now that is a costume that'll win a costume contest." said Sonic.

Duncan is shocked.

"What the hell, how'd you come across that thing?" said Duncan.

"I went to a costume store and asked if they had any Hulkbuster costumes, oddly enough this was the only one they had." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was looking at some costumes of MCU costumes before walking to a counter where a female was working.

"You got any Hulkbuster costumes?" said Sonic.

The woman nodded and pushed a button before said costume appeared.

Sonic looked at it.

"I'll take it." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"Yep, I'm going to win that contest after taking the Loud twins trick or treating." said Sonic.

Duncan became confused.

"Why was there a Hulkbuster costume in a costume shop?" said Duncan.

"I don't know, I just asked and there it was." said Sonic.

"Some things are better left unanswered, especially why people keep saying that Crash Bandicoot is a cheap knockoff of Sonic." said Penny.

"He's wearing shorts and runs as fast as Mario." said Sonic.

Then someone in a Crash Bandicoot similar costume walked out of the mansion and everyone saw it.

"Nice Crash Bandicoot outfit Mike." said Duncan.

Mike who was in the costume opened the mouth up, revealing his face.

"I spent lots of hours working on this thing." said Mike.

"Kind of seems like those hallowed out costumes you find in Disneyland." said Sonic.

"Inspiration." said Mike.

"Of course." said Duncan.

Mike smirked and pulled the teeth down as Zoey dressed up like Cinderella, but the outfit was red walked out of the mansion.

Sonic and Duncan turned to Zoey.

"So where's the missing glass slipper?" said Sonic.

Zoey giggled.

"Don't worry, I've got them all on, and some backup in case one of them goes missing." said Zoey.

Mike then held up a red glass slipper.

"There you go." said Zoey.

"You know the coincidence about this? Crash Bandicoot is an oddball, and so is Mike." said Penny.

Just then Gadget came by and saw his niece as Black Widow.

"Wowzers." said Gadget.

Penny turned to her uncle as Sonic climbed into his costume and closed it up.

"Just me." said Penny.

"I know." said Gadget.

He went to his niece.

"You look lovely." Said Gadget.

"I know." said Penny.

"At least you'll be a judge for the Halloween costume contest." said Sonic, "What an honor that is."

Unknown to them someone saw this from the window and that someone was Talon.

"Is it that time of year?" said Talon.

He looked at a calendar and groaned.

"Yep, it is." said Talon.

He looked at everything.

"And that hedgehog is dressed up like a Hulkbuster." said Talon.

He then smirked.

"I have a plan and I gotta tell Uncle Claw." He said.

Later; he appeared at Dr Claw's hideout.

The man was dressing up his cat like a ballerina.

"That's right Mad Cat your gonna look great for the Halloween Pet Party and win that costume contest." said Claw, "Man I love Halloween."

Then Talon appeared.

"Hey, I've got an idea to keep those Gadget's off our back." said Talon.

Claw groaned.

"What?" said Claw.

Talon smirked.

"Well, those Gadgets will be at another Halloween Party happening, so I was thinking I go over there and plant a bomb inside the building to knock everyone out." said Talon.

Claw just groaned.

"That's a terrible plan. Instead, I'm going to hire that Swiss Army guy into doing Inspector Gadget in." said Claw, "At least I'll get results from him."

Talon is shocked.

"You're seriously going to hire a contract killer to do someone in?" said Talon.

But then Swiss Army crashed through the roof.

"He already did." said Swiss Army.

Talon is more shocked.

"Seriously?" said Talon.

"He gets to places fast." said Claw, "Now fix the roof."

"Sorry but I got a party to attend to." Said Talon and left.

Claw is shocked.

"Oh yeah I did say Talon could go to a party tonight." Said Claw.


	2. Fishfins' Halloween

At Fishfins's home; the fish was setting up some jack o lanterns in his front yard.

"That should do it." said Fishfins.

He smiled.

He looked at his home.

"Yeah, good." said Fishfins.

He then walked into the rest room and looked at the mirror.

"Looking good you gilled animal." said Fishfins.

He then laughed.

"This'll do." said Fishfins.

He walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge to see some red colored beverages.

"I need to get more stuff." He said.

He pulled out a can of orange soda and opened it up before drinking some of it.

"Better run some errands." said Fishfins.

He left the house.

Later; he walked back into the house with bags of grocery.

"There we go." said Fishfins.

Much later; a ton of trick or treaters were outside the house.

"Come in, if you dare." said a creepy voice.

The kids became creaped out.

"I don't know about this." said one child dressed like a zombie.

"Relax dude, haunted houses are fake. Everyone knows that." said another child that was dressed like a werewolf.

"Yeah well I heard that there were these group of kids who went to an abandoned pizzaria for a television special that was set up by the guy who made Total Drama, only for the place to turn out to really be haunted." said a child dressed like Spider Man.

The other children became shocked.

"Let's go into this building then." said the werewolf child.

"Good call." said the zombie child.

The three entered the house.

An animatronic then grabbed a serving dome before pulling it up, revealing the head of Rayman was under it who then screamed.

The children screamed in fear.

Ray chuckled as the children ran off.

"I'm part of this for a reason." said Ray, "Due to lacking a neck."

Everyone nodded.

The same animatronic then put the dome back over Ray's head.

"Well, time to watch that David Pumpkin special again." Ray's head said from under the dome.

Then Tails who was dressed like a scientist entered the house.

He smiled.

"It's all fake, it's all fake." said Tails, "You definitely know that Tails."

The same animatronic pulled the dome up, and Ray was watching SNL on his iPhone.

"Awesome." said Ray.

Tails just shook his head and walked over to a closet door which then opened up, revealing David Pumpkins and his skeleton dancers.

"How's it hanging, I'm David Pumpkins, and I'm going to scare the heck out of you." said David Pumpkins.

Everyone became shocked.

"I thought Lana kicked you into the Sun?" asked Tails.

"I'm immortal man." said David.

Tails nodded and spits in his eyes.

But the man didn't care about the spit.

Instead he ripped tails's tails off.

But two extra tails grew in their places.

Tails then walked off.

But David and his skeletons started doing their dancing.

Tails however punched David Pumpkins sending him flying.

"ANY QUESTIONS!" He shouted and landed into the Sun.

"Nope." said Tails.

The Skeletons are shocked.

"Get a pizza?" said the skinny skeleton.

"Sure." said the chubby skeleton.

However Tails punched them so hard their costumes and bones changed color.

Outside the house; the Loud Twins appeared with Penny and Sonic.

Lola was dressed like a fairy tale princess while Lana was dressed like the Terminator.

They looked at the house and turned to the teenagers dressed like Avengers.

"Can we go in there before we do any real trick or treating?" said Lana.

The twins then did some puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." said Sonic.

The girls ran to the house.

"We all know that haunted houses are fake." said Sonic.

"Says the guy who spent a whole night in a haunted pizza parlor." Penny joked.

With Fishfins; he was in his houses kitchen drinking a red beverage.

He smiled.

"Best Halloween ever." said Fishfins.


	3. Tipping HQ Off

With Sonic, Penny, Lola, and Lana; the two were walking through an entire neighborhood.

"Where are we anyways?" said Lola.

Sonic made his costume open up and he was checking out a map on his phone and became shocked.

"Uh oh, we're in Murphy's Law territory." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Danville?" said Penny.

Sonic nodded.

Then a light post fell towards the group but Sonic made the Hulkbuster armor grab the light post.

However the armor broke apart.

Sonic became shocked.

"Anyone got a wagon?" said Sonic.

Gadget came by with a wagon.

Everyone saw it.

"Can I use that for a while?" said Sonic.

"Sure, go right ahead." said Gadget.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

"Don't mention it." said Gadget, "Now to get to that party."

He then walked off as Sonic started putting his costume into the wagon.

Later; the four appeared in front of the Murphy house.

Sonic was impressed.

"Not bad, we start at the place where Murphy's law is a hot spot." said Sonic.

"Odds are the Murphy men are all gone." said Penny.

Lola rang the doorbell and someone in a yeti costume appeared.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" the Loud Twins said.

Sonic gasped in shock.

"LORD NELSONS TROUSERS IT'S A YETI!" Sonic said impersonating Nigel Thornberry.

The mask was removed, revealing it was Sara Murphy.

"Actually it's just me." said Sara.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, but why the yeti costume? Christmas isn't for another two months." said Sonic.

"My Time Ape costume was destroyed." said Sara.

She then saw the Hulkbuster armor costume.

"And it seems like your costume's destroyed as well." said Sara.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep." said Sonic.

Unknown to anyone Talon saw this and growled.

"Why couldn't it have been her that Swiss Army's targeting?" said Talon, "Screw it, I'm sending an anonymous tip to HQ."

He walked off.

Later; Sonic's group was back in Toon City walking around a neighborhood.

Sonic had his costume fixed up and was inside of it.

"Much better." he said.

The group then approached Ray's house and Penny rang the doorbell.

A peephole door was opened up and Ray was on the other side.

"Who rang that bell?" said Ray.

"Me." said Penny.

"Can't you read the notice on the door?" said Ray.

Everyone became confused.

"There's no notice." said Lana.

"Why it's as plane as-"Ray said before noticing that everyone was right and groaned.

He put a sign that said 'Please knock as bell's out of order' on the door before closing the peep door.

Sonic groaned and lightly knocked on the door.

Then Ray poked his head out the peep door.

"Well that's more like it." said Ray.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Lola and Lana yelled.

Ray then held a bowl that had candy out of the peephole door and placed some of it into each of the Loud's bags.

Lola and Lana smiled.

"Thank you mister." said Lola.

"Sure thing." said Ray.

The Loud's walked off as Sonic held a jack o lantern bucket to the door.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." said Sonic.

Ray shook his head and pulled out a chili dog before placing it in Sonic's bucket.

"Now can I smell your feet?" said Ray.

Sonic just walked off.

Ray grumbled.

"Can't take a joke?" said Ray.

He closed the peep door.

With Gadget he was walking and smiled at the costumes

"Wowzers, such a good holiday." said Inspector Gadget, "These costumes seem very real."

He then sees someone familiar.

It looked like Chief Quimby dressed like Frankenstein.

"What a realistic costume." said Gadget.

"Gadget." said Quimby.

Gadget became shocked.

"Chief Quimby." said Gadget.

Quimby then pulled out an orb.

"I have a new mission for you." said Quimby.

"On Halloween?" asked Gadget. "I'm on my way to a Halloween Party."

"Crime never rests." said Quimby.

The orb then activated.

"We received an anonymous tip that Dr Claw has hired deadly assassin Swiss Army to assassinate you, you're mission is to stay out of sight and not draw attention to yourself, this message will self destruct." said Quimby.

"Not to worry chief, I'm always on duty." said Gadget.

He then walked off as the orb started beeping rapidly.

Quimby became shocked before the orb exploded in his face.

"Well I guess this will add a good look for my costume." Said Quimby.

But then Sonic, Penny, and the Loud Twins appeared.

"No it won't." said Sonic.

"Yes it will." said the twins.

"No it won't." said Sonic.

"Yes it will." said the twins.

"No it won't." said Sonic.

"No it won't." said the twins.

Sonic twitched his eyebrows to the readers before looking at the twins.

"Fine, whatever you say." said Sonic.

Penny laughed.

"Good one." said Penny.

"I didn't even have to say yes it will afterwards." said Sonic.

The Loud's groaned in annoyance.

Quimby sighed.

"Anyways, Gadget's been targeted for assassination." said Quimby.

Penny became shocked.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Swiss Army." Said Quimby

Sonic is mad and grabbed Quimby.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"It's true." Said Quimby.

Sonic threw Quimby.

"NOW I KNOW HOW TEAM ROCKET FEELS!" He shouted.

"Boy do I hate that assassin." said Sonic.

"Who doesn't?" said Penny.

"Yeah." Said The Twins

"You and me both." A Familiar Voice said.

Everyone saw Talon.

Sonic grabbed Talon by the shirt and held him over his head.

"You are surprisingly strong." said Talon.

"Five seconds to explain why you're here." said Sonic.

"Who do you think tipped off HQ about the attempt at Inspector Gadget's life?" said Talon.

"John Cena?" asked Sonic.

Talon became shocked.

"Wha-"Talon said before glaring, "No, it was me."

Everyone looked confused.

"You of all people?" said Lola.

"I'm not to proud that my Uncle Claw hired a pro to do a bumbling idiot in." said Talon.

"At this point I don't know who the bumbling idiot is anymore." said Sonic.

Talon and Penny became confused.

"Why do you say that?" said Talon.

"Because Swiss Army will lie to his clients just to keep the money he's paid and might turn against his employer." said Sonic.

"WHATTTT!" A Voice shouted

Everyone looked confused and Talon took his phone out.

"Uncle Claw?" He asked.

"This is not good." said Penny.

"You stop Swiss Army this instant before anything bad happens to me. And Talon, just for not telling me about this, you're grounded, and I don't care if I gave you any freedom or not, but you'll be doing janitor work." said Claw.

"Come on Uncle Claw can't I be grounded after the Halloween Party?" asked Talon.

Claw thought of this.

"Well OK." He said.

Talon then turned off his phone.

The Hulkbuster armor opened up.

"I am Doctor Claw and I am always upset no matter what, even over the smallest of things." Sonic said while impersonating Doctor Claw.

Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile with Swiss Army he was looking and saw Gadget.

"Got him." said Swiss Army.

He turned one of his arms into a sniper rifle blaster and shot a tracking device onto Gadget's jacket.

Gadget looked around confused.

"Did a Bee just sting me?" he asked.

He shrugged it off.

"It's probably nothing." said Gadget.

He then started walking off as Swiss Army chuckled.

"Soon Gadget soon." said Swiss Army.


	4. More Haunts

Back at Fishfins's home; he was in the kitchen eating some pasta.

"Mmm, this was all worth it." said Fishfins.

He then ate a meatball and beltched.

"Mama Mia that's a Spicy Meatball." He said.

Loads of children were still inside his homemade haunted house.

He sighed.

"They're so innocent." said Fishfins.

Then Wart entered the house.

"Me, not so much." said Wart.

Fishfins grumbled.

"Hey Wart." said Fishfins.

Wart smirked.

"How's it going?" said Wart.

"Pretty good." said Fishfins, "You?"

"I'm doing good myself." said Wart.

Wart grabbed a caramel apple and started eating it.

Fishfins is mad.

"Hey, those are for children." said Fishfins.

"I'm a teenager, that's pretty much the same thing." said Wart.

Fishfins did some thinking.

"Good point." said Fishfins.

Wart nodded.

"Yeah, I know." said Wart.

He looked at the entire house.

"So, haunted house huh?" said Wart.

"I just thought I'd do something special for the young children." said Fishfins.

Wart nodded.

"Okay." said Wart.

Fishfins exited the kitchen and saw all the children that were in his home.

"Oh yeah, they grow up so fast." said Fishfins.

"Yep." said Wart.

He then smiled.

"Such innocent souls." said Wart.

A farting sound was heard.

FishFins is shocked.

"Was that you?" said Fishfins.

"No." said Wart.

Another farting sound was heard.

"That however was." said Wart.

FishFins threw him out the window.

Wart groaned.

"Every time I break wind." said Wart.


	5. Stopping Swiss Army

At a Halloween Party which is taking place in a community center; Penny's group appeared.

"This the place?" said Lana.

Penny nodded in confusion.

"I guess so." said Penny.

The group walked into the party, save for Sonic who was still in his Hulkbuster costume and couldn't get in.

He did some thinking before the armor fell apart.

"Good thing this costume has that feature." said Sonic.

He got out from the controls and tossed the helmet into the building which then hit Talon, knocking him out.

The girls became shocked.

"Sonic." said Penny.

"I'll be with you in a second." said Sonic.

He grabbed a hand and tossed it into the building before it hit a conscious Talon.

Sonic chuckled.

Later; all the parts were in the building and Sonic was in the controls before pushing a button, making all the parts come together.

"Now what was it you wanted to say to me Penny?" said Sonic.

"Never mind." said Penny.

The group walked around the entire party.

"Hmm, nice." said Lana.

Sonic looked around and saw something that caused him to stop in his tracks.

The armor opened up, revealing he was shocked.

The hedgehog was looking at a huge chili dog and a sign in front of it that said 'Guess the Chili Dog's Weight'.

"So beautiful." said Sonic.

In Claws lair Claw saw this and is shocked.

"Why is there a giant chili dog at a Halloween party?" said Claw.

Mad Cat rolled her eyes.

Back at the party; Sonic climbed out of his costume and walked over to the stand.

"Alright sir, guess how much this chili dog weighs and win a prize." said the stand operator.

Sonic walked around the chili dog inspecting it.

"974 lbs." said Sonic.

The Operator is shocked.

He then opened up a panel, revealing a sign that said 974 lbs.

"So what do I win?" said Sonic.

"A chance to eat this chili dog, but I don't think that-"the operator said before Sonic ran to the chili dog and ate it very quickly.

"Done." said Sonic.

The operator groaned.

Then a rumbling sound was heard, shocking Sonic who grabbed his belly.

 **Interview Gag**

"You know that feeling you get when it feels like a volcano is about to erupt in your stomach, and you don't know which end it's going to come out of?" said Sonic.

Some rumbling sounds were heard.

"Yeah, that's what it feels like right now." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic's stomach continued rumbling.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" someone yelled.

Loads of people ran out of the building just before Sonic let loose a tiny fart.

Penny, Talon, and the Loud twins became shocked.

"That's it, after that huge chili dog?" said Talon.

"I was hoping for one that could be considered chemical warfare." said Lana.

Sonic sighed.

"That's a relief." said Sonic.

Outside the building; a huge green fart cloud surrounded the building.

"There we go." said Lana.

Inside the building; Penny, Lola, and Talon were coughing.

Sonic sighed.

"I could sure go for another chili dog right now." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Talon.

"Seriously, he can go for more food after what happened? He nearly started World War Three." said Talon.

Next was Penny.

"It's times like this I regret getting Sonic into chili dogs." said Penny.

Lastly was Sonic who was shoving chili dogs into his mouth and swallowing them non stop.

He smirked.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic was still eating loads of chili dogs from the interview gag.

Gadget who was at the party saw this.

"Wowzers." said Gadget.

Swiss Army who was in the building saw Gadget and chuckled.

"Time to strike." He said.

He climbed onto the ceiling and turned his right arm into a sniper rifle and aimed at Gadget.

He tried shooting a round, but only heard a clicking sound.

"Huh?" asked Swiss Army.

He opened a chamber and became shocked.

"Dammit, forgot to reload." said Swiss Army.

He grumbled and reloaded.

He then aimed at Gadget again.

"Perfect." said Swiss Army.

Just then a Voice is heard.

"Hey moron." said a voice.

Swiss Army turned around to see Sonic in his costume hovering looking at him.

"Did you really think no one could hear you reloading?" said Sonic.

"Honestly I'm surprised Superman and Supergirl never heard me." Said Swiss Army.

Sonic then punched Swiss Army, sending him crashing out of a wall.

The cyborg then fell into a bunch of pumpkins before standing up.

"I'm not through yet." He said and summoned a Pumpkin Bomb.

He tossed the bomb but Sonic fired a repulsor ray at the bomb, destroying it.

Swiss Army is mad.

"I WILL KILL GADGET!" He shouted.

"Don't count on it bolt head." said Sonic.

Swiss Army ran towards Sonic before Sonic jumped out of his costume and started sparring with the cyborg.

Penny and the twins and talon all saw this.

"GO SONIC!" The girls shouted.

"TEACH THAT GENERAL GRIEVOUS WANNABE A LESSON!" shouted Talon and the girls looked at him, "What he's gonna kill my uncle."

"Wowzers." said Gadget.

"Yeah I'm not to sure he will do Claw in." said Penny.

Sonic resumed sparring with Swiss Army.

The cyborg turned his left hand into a sword and tried to slash at Sonic, only for the hedgehog to counter with a tornado kick.

Swiss Army growled.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Swiss Army.

He turned both his hands into Gatling guns and started firing at Sonic who just ran around the cyborg.

Swiss Army was confused.

"What the?" He asked.

Sonic pulled Excalibur out and slashed Swiss Army.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted and exploded losing another life.

Sonic set his sword down in the ground.

"And I didn't even have to go Excalibur Sonic." said Sonic.

Talon cheered.

"That was awesome." said Talon.

"Do it again." said Lana.


	6. Halloween Party

Back at Fishfins' home; the house was nearly empty and the fish was cleaning up.

"Whew, what a place I made." said Fishfins.

"Tell me about it." Wart who was lying down on the couch said.

FishFins growled.

"Oh brother." said Fishfins.

Wart stood up.

"Well, I should get back home." said Wart.

He walked out of the house.

Fishfins sighed.

"Pathetic." He muttered.

Meanwhile at the Halloween party; Lana was playing a ring toss game.

She won the game and everyone even Talon cheered.

"WINNER, WINNER, HERE'S WHAT THE GIRL WINS!" yelled the ring toss operator.

Then a bunch of candy fell onto Lana.

Everyone became shocked.

Then Lana popped out of the candy pile cheering.

Talon laughed.

"And now to announce the winner of this years costume contest." said Gadget.

Everyone looked at the stage.

"The winner is." Gadget said before looking at a piece of paper, "Randy, for his Chewbacca costume."

Sonic who was in his costume groaned.

"Oh come on, half the people here are dressed like wookies." said Sonic.

"Yeah but Randy's wookie costume is different." Said Gadget.

Everyone saw Randy as a Ninja Wookie.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Nice." said Penny.

Randy then walked onto the stage.

Gadget then gave Randy a gold medal and tons of candy.

"Sweet." said Randy.

He cried.

"I would like to think all the people who made this possible, but that speech would last till the morning." said Randy, "So I'll just thank all my friends in Toon Manor."

Everyone cheered as Randy walked off the stage.

Talon smiled.

"This is awesome." He said.

"TALON!" shouted a Familiar Voice.

Talon shrieked and pulled out his phone to see his uncle's hand on the screen.

"Uncle Claw?" said Talon.

"Has that gratuitous fool Swiss Army been stopped?" asked Claw mad.

Talon gulped.

"Yes he has. Sonic killed him but he'll be back." Said Talon, "He has tons of lives."

Claw growled.

"Well for once I'm glad this plan to get rid of Gadget failed." He said, "But I'm also pissed off right now?"

Talon became shocked.

"What, why?" said Talon.

"I received an anonymous tip saying that you tipped off HQ about the attempt at Gadget's life. NOW RETURN HOME AND SCRUB THE FLOORS!" yelled Claw.

Talon sighed.

"Yes Uncle Claw." said Talon.

He walked off.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic pulled out two i Phones.

"Who tipped Dr Claw off about this." said Sonic.

He put one of the phones away before revealing on the other phone a text that says 'Talon tipped off HQ about you hiring Swiss Army.'

"Who indeed?" Sonic said before whistling.

Changes to Dr. Claw.

"I know that Sonic tipped me off about that. I wasn't really mad at Talon, well besides the fact that he was still hanging out with some do gooders, I just needed a good reason to make him scrub the floors. They were really filthy." said Claw, "NEXT TIME GADGET!"

 **End Interview Gag**

Penny laughed.

"He's in trouble now." said Penny.


End file.
